


Tell The Truth

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [96]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Tony Stark, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Magic, Pining Loki (Marvel), Spells & Enchantments, Teen Romance, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truth Spells, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: You shouldn't play with truth spells. Unfortunately, a young Prince Loki ignored that warning.





	Tell The Truth

Anthony was a luckier Aesir than most. His family were well-respected; he was a talented weaponsmith despite not yet reaching adulthood and still being in the middle of his studies. He was also the closest companion to Prince Loki. 

They had met when they were children and became fast friends as the decades passed. They were now rarely seen apart and spent every spare moment with each other.

Anthony had been on his way to visit his friend, all his tasks at his father’s forge completed and his afternoon to himself. He had arrived at Loki’s rooms and instantly opened the door and stepped inside, calling loudly, “Loki! I have the day to myself and thought we might-”

“Go away!” It was shouted from the direction of Loki’s bedchamber, the young prince sounded panicked.

Anthony blinked. There had been very few times when Loki hadn’t wanted to see him. Usually it was when he had been bested by Thor during sparring or when one of his spells had backfired. 

Anthony hated leaving his friend when he was hurt or disappointed, knowing Loki was often far too hard on himself. It was why he didn’t leave but instead stepped further into the room, calling. “Why? What happened?”

The next words were blurted out, “I cast a truth spell on myself!” A pained groan was heard before Loki continued, his voice even more frantic than before. “It was an accident! Now, go away!”

Anthony was surprised, but not enough to stop moving forward. “What were you even trying to cast?”

“A truth spell,” Loki sounded so miserable. They were only separated by Loki’s shut door now. Anthony was certain Loki was leaning against it; his voice sounded so close and was a desperate plea. “Go away, Anthony.”

“I’m not going to leave you alone,” Anthony whispered, placing his hand on the door but not opening it. “Why did you want to cast a truth spell, Loki?”

He heard a fist hit the wood a moment before Loki admitted, “I wanted to know if you liked me!” Anthony’s eyes flew wide, but Loki wasn’t finished, his words coming out in painful stutters as if he was trying and failing to keep the words locked inside; “I-I wanted to know if asking to court you w-would get a y-yes. I only wanted a small spell; a way t-to know if you were lying if I a-asked you whether you liked boys, and i-if you liked anyone at all.”

Loki sucked in a sharp breath when he was finished before letting out a low noise between a whimper and a groan. Anthony’s blood was rushing through his ears and he licked his dry lips.

“I told you to _go away_,” Loki whispered, sounding so dejected and upset. 

Anthony swallowed, his stomach flipping and his heart racing even as he murmured a secret he'd kept for years, “I... I like boys, Loki, and I, I would say yes, if you um, asked to court me.”

There was a long silence before Anthony heard the door handle twist. It was pulled open and Loki’s nervous but hopeful face peeking though the crack. “You would?”

Anthony smiled shyly, but held Loki’s green eyes and confirmed, “I would.”

Loki’s grin looked just as shy as his own, but Loki still opened the door wider until they were standing face to face. He was blushing but he still determinedly asked, “Can I court you, Anthony?”

“Yes,” Anthony agreed, nodding enthusiastically.

Loki smiled brightly and laughed. He also threw his arms around Anthony’s neck in a hug, drawing them close and making Anthony’s arms come around Loki’s waist on instinct, pulling the prince even closer.

“I have to undo the truth spell,” Loki whispered. 

He sounded nervous as he pulled back to look at Anthony, their faces inches apart. 

“But, um, you could stay and help? Then I could take you to the gardens and we..." Loki hesitated, "we could have lunch together?”

“Yes,” Anthony answered. His eyes darted between Loki’s eyes and lips. “That sounds... sounds...”

But Anthony didn’t finish the sentence, his voice trailing off. 

Loki licked his lips and they both stared at each other, nervous and yearning. This was new for both of them. They'd both admitted they'd never done this with anyone. It had never felt right before - but now, there was nothing Anthony wanted more.

Anthony shifted forward the tiniest amount and Loki titled down his chin. Their lips brushed in a chaste kiss - a _first_ kiss in every way.

Anthony’s heart raced and butterflies erupted in his stomach. He didn't know what to do with his lips or his hands, and Loki didn't seem to know either.

When they pulled back, they were both blushing and they shyly looked away from each other.

Yet, when Loki murmured something about ending the truth spell, he still reached out and took Anthony’s hand in his. He pulled Anthony into the room where his books were piled on the floor.

Anthony grinned as he was tugged along.

And, when his fingers linked with the prince’s, he was rewarded by a fleeting glance and happy smile from Loki - from his _courted_.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it's not clear, the boys are meant to be like the Aesir equivalent of like 14 so they're all awkward and fumbling and shy. 
> 
> "Courting" is the equivalent of boyfriends. And they'll be all chastely cute together, holding hands, going on dates, and building up to more than just small kisses as they get older. 
> 
> And decades later when they're grown up, Anthony will tease Loki every anniversary about his "terrible truth spell that did wonderful things". Loki will mutter something scathing, but he'll be smiling and he'll kiss Anthony's laughing lips in a kiss.
> 
> Best failed spell he ever made, really :P


End file.
